Change
by Izziemaye
Summary: SEQUEL TO TRUTH! We were told the Truth, and life was different. But, now that things are Changed, we enter a world that barely anyone knew existed. Don't read unless you have read Truth AND Breaking Dawn
1. Prologue and Chapter1: Are you a Zombie?

**Sequel to Truth! If you are reading this...you should read Truth first if you want to understand this story! Thanks ~Izzie**

**Change**

By Dazzled4Life:

**Prologue**

Nope. Not a chance. This isn't really happening. It can't be.

Oh! Maybe I have been in a coma for the past year! That will certainly explain the impossible. This was all one big dream. It's my delusional coma-mind doing all the thinking. If I could pinch myself right now I would just to make sure I was alive.

Voices were swirling around in my head and at first I couldn't make sense out of them.

"Are you okay?"

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming!"

"Dude! Can you move?"

The voices wouldn't stop! How can I make them stop?

My head was spinning as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first and nothing made sense. The people that were just in front of me aren't there anymore but I can still hear their voices. Have they done something to me?

I tried as best I could to clear my mind, but with no luck. I wish someone would just tell me what was happening.

Finally I saw someone in front of me that I recognized. It was Quil. _Thank god! Some I actually know!. _Oh wait. I know what this is. Oh my god. The pieces were finally coming together…

I stood up, but fell. I knew very well what was happening to me now, but I just couldn't adapt to it. I didn't know how to deal with this. Well, I can't describe it with any other word but…change.

0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 1-Are You a Zombie?**

**Mae's POV**

For a while I forgot about everything. It was just me and Seth. Together. He was okay and he was still all mine. I was glad to see that even after whatever went down in Mexico, Seth still wasn't able to keep his hands off me because I sure couldn't resist either. Especially not now.

After many kisses, cuddles and "I love you's" Seth decided it was time to go. To be honest I forgot where we were.

"We should probably get over to Sam's now." Seth said, sitting up. It sounded like he was horrified at the thought of going to Sam's.

"Seth? Are you okay?"I asked, also sitting up and wrapping my arms around Seth's torso.

"Yeah. I'm fine."He said, carefully unwrapping himself from my arms and getting up off the couch, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Seth, you need to tell me what's wrong." I told him.

"I know, and I will…just not now." He said, making quick eye contact with me, and then looking away. He grabbed my hand, walked over to the counter, and dragged me to the car without one word.

0o0o0o0o0

Sam's front yard and driveway was filled with cars. I assumed that we were having some kind of celebration for winning. But, somehow I got the feeling that was not the case.

Seth led me inside without words again and refused to look me in the face. Everyone was crowded in the narrow hallways of Sam's house and nobody was saying a word. They were all looking at me with sad eyes. I didn't understand.

I walked by Claire. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Quil, who was crying too, had his arms wrapped around her.

I immediately understood something. Someone from the pack died. I clutched my stomach, not wanting this to be real, but having to except that it was. There was a crowd around Claud's room. My breath hitched. No. No. no. no.

I opened the door slowly and leaned my head in. Claudia was crying and sobbing. Her face was red and covered with tears. Sam was holding her and saying "Everything will be fine", as well as Nick's parents. But, I could tell she wasn't listening.

"Oh God." I murmured and exploded with tears and sobs. I ran as fast as I could from the room, pushing people out of the way. Seth was following me apologizing to the people I shoved and calling after me.

I wasn't listening. My best friend was dead. My Nick. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It doesn't make any sense to me.

He told me he would be safe.

"_I love you Mae." He said hugging me tight. "You're still my best friend. That never changes." He said. "Best friends." He repeated._

"_Always" I responded smiling. "I love you too Nick .You be safe out there." I commanded._

"_I will. Don't worry about me." He said, smiling._

He lied, and now he's gone. I couldn't even bring myself to remember all our good times. There were too many. For as long as I could remember he was there. It seemed like the world couldn't exist, and I couldn't exist without him. He is…was my best friend.

I kept running out to the back yard, sunk to the wet ground on my knees and just screamed as loud as I could and until my voice ran out completely. It was pouring rain and I was already soaked. I fell forward and lay on the ground, sobbing into the wet soil.

"Mae?" I felt Seth kneel beside me.

I couldn't answer in anything but chocked sobs.

"Mae, come inside, your going to get sick, its freezing out." He warned.

"N-no." I said, shivering, but not entirely because of the rain.

Seth wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest crying my eyes out.

I looked up at Seth's face. He looked like he was about to cry as well. In his eyes I could see many different emotions. The first was pain, then regret, and something else that I couldn't figure out. Maybe guilt. I immediately understood.

"You knew?" I asked him.

He looked directly into my eyes. "Mae…I…" He let out a sob. It hurt me to see him like this. "I watched it happen…and I…I don't know…I was in shock. I didn't know what to do but… I didn't help him. I could have saved him…if I would have just made my fucking feet move." He shook his head as my eyes widened. Seth never swears.

"It was his first battle…and I'm sure it was the biggest one in…well ever. He wasn't prepared. There was nothing you could do…" I said through my tears, trying to say anything to help him.

"Mae, please!" he said loudly, almost a scream. I was shocked. Seth never yelled at me.

"I…I was just t-trying to h-help." I said, sobbing uncontrollably.

Seth looked horrified that he just yelled at me and pulled me into his chest again. "Mae. Oh, Mae, I'm so sorry. It's just…I wanted someone to blame for what happened but I could only think of myself. I was the one closest to him and…I did _nothing_. It's my fault, and I'm just going to keep thinking that." He told me.

"I don't know Seth… I don't think anyone can really be blamed. It's a battle..and these things happen…" I said, but broke down crying when I remembered I was talking about my best friend being killed.

"Here, Mae. How about we just stop talking and go inside. I'll make you something to eat and you can just take a nap." He said, lovingly.

I nodded silently through my tears and Seth picked me up without effort and carried me inside.

Seth drove me home and made me some soup because I started shivering from the cold. I would probably be sick for the next few days, but I didn't care because I couldn't think of even going anywhere for the next few days anyway.

When I was done eating Seth insisted I take a nap, which seemed like a pretty good idea also. After I was all tucked in, Seth started to walk out of the door and turn off the light.

"Wait." I blurted. It was the first word I had said since I was outside.

He turned around "Yeah?"

"Please stay with me. I don't think I can get to sleep without you." I said. My voice wasn't shaky anymore because I had run out of tears.

Seth smiled faintly, walked over to the bed, got under the covers, and let me curl up into his chest.

0o0o0o0o0

In my dream I was swinging on the old swing set at our house in Jefferson. It seemed like an eternity since I had been home, but even longer since I had seen that swing set. We had gotten rid out of that of thing when I was about twelve.

Looking down at the scene, I saw six-year-old me pumping my legs and swinging higher. It seemed like I was waiting for someone. I saw the old screen door swing open.

"Nick!" little Mae squealed and jumped of the swing excitedly while it was in mid air. She fell and cut her knee.

"Mae!" the little Nick scream and ran over to her.

The little Mae was crying and screaming. "It's okay Mae." Little Nick said. "You want me to kiss it and make it feel betta?" he asked her.

Little Mae nodded through her tears and pouted lower lip. Nick leaned down and kissed her knee quickly with an exaggerated kissing noise. "Awl betta?" he asked. I smiled as I remembered his speech impediment.

Mae nodded and got up, whipping off her tears. "All better." She clarified.

"Kids! Time to come in!" I recognized my Mom's voice.

Nick grabbed Mae's hand and they both ran inside, giggling.

0o0o0o0o0

I woke up slowly, tears streaming down my face. I felt around the bed for Seth, since tears were streaming down my face and I still couldn't see. I smelt eggs so I got up and felt my way to the kitchen, wiping at my eyes in an attempt to make it look like I wasn't just crying.

"Good morning." I sniffled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Seth said sadly and swept me into a hug. "Do you want some eggs?" he asked, nodding toward the scrambled eggs he was making.

"No thanks." I answered. My stomach wasn't really up to eating anything.

"Okay." He said, still looking at me with worried eyes. I was sick of this conversation at a time like this. Really, it was a little awkward to be so casual when all I wanted to do was scream or cry or anything but talk about eggs.

I started thinking about how Claud will take this. I know I should probably be with her right now. I'm her best friend and her boyfriend, lover, imprint whatever just died. Maybe after breakfast I'll go over to her house and see how she's dealing with this.

Seth's phone, breaking the silence.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Oh, God no!" he almost scream into the phone. I was immediately scared.

"What do you mean there's more?" Seth said confusedly into the phone.

"Seth?" I asked, very nervous about what Sam had just told him.

Then, Seth dropped the phone, something not that commonly happened with werewolves, considering their heightened senses.

"Seth, you need to tell me what happened." I said. But, he didn't respond.

He just grabbed my hand, dragged me to the car, and drove to First Beach.

**Claudia's POV**

Frick. This was a bad idea.

I had flung myself over the edge of that damn cliff just hoping that death would come quickly, or wouldn't; I don't know. Part of me wanted to suffer, but the more sensible part just wanted to die and get it over with.

The ocean seemed to agree with the "slow painful death" option. As soon as I had started falling I knew I was screwed. I had jumped at almost a dive, getting up from my sitting position too quickly and then just trusting forward. So instead of looking out into the water as I fell I was looking towards the cliff from which I had jumped, upside down. I was falling upside down. Again, frick. I moved my arms frantically in a circle trying to get upright; I wanted to drown not break my neck damn it! I was so out of control of my life I couldn't even choose how I wanted to die!

I heard a splash and a crack. If I wasn't suddenly submerged in what must have been negative 5 degree water I would have breathed a sigh of relief. It was my arm that had cracked. It was painful yes, but at least not my neck. But then again I wanted to suffer. This WAS my fault.

I tried to concentrate on something else, even while I was dying that subject was just too painful to think about.

So I concentrated on my arm, I was barely able to see under the dark waters but I could still make out the fact that my lower arm bone was sticking straight out of, well, my arm. I shuddered as I continued to process the fact that I was also surrounded by blood. And water.

O yeah. All of this had happened in less then a half a minute and I had hardly had time to notice the freezing water that surrounded me. My mouth was clamped shut, mostly out of pain, but also part of me REALLY didn't like this whole "dying" idea; so I was futilely trying to save myself.

No. I would NOT let myself be saved. I WANTED to die. Out of desperation, and honestly, lack of a purpose in life. But also I was the one who had killed Nick. It was my all fault.

My brain fought with itself; bring up random memories of all my happy moments; trying to convince the other half of my brain to want to live, but that other side was stubborn and just kept screaming "ALL MY FAULT!"

I knew this was stupid, but I couldn't stop blaming myself. Every other way I could look at the situation it all ended in one conclusion, MY fault.

Uggghhhh. This was NOT what I wanted to be my last thought. Which I knew would be soon. My lungs were burning, my arm was burning, and so was my heart. Everything hurt. So with disturbing calmness I turned my thoughts to Nick as I sunk deeper into the thrashing waters. I was no longer able to feel the rain as it hit the surface of the water. I closed my eyes, my mouth, and my mind. I just let myself slip into calmness and have my only thoughts be only Nick. Not about how he was gone forever or that it was my fault. I only thought of his face. His beautiful, perfect face. He was smiling, telling me it was OK. It was calming and wonderful.

Suddenly I knew it WOULD be OK. No matter what my aching arm, screaming lungs or my broken heart said; I knew it would be OK.

I concentrated on his face. I felt my mind slipping into silence. Instead of a bright white light that everyone said you were supposed to see when you died, I saw only darkness; probably because my eyes were closed.

I had one last thought; it was of Nick, of course. I thought only three words. These three words had changed my life so many times. From the first time they were said to me, to the very last, they had affected me so greatly every time he had said them. So with darkness surrounding me and Nicks' face fading in my mind, I thought my last thought; "I love you".

0o0o0o0o0o0

I felt a sharp bump on my back. I almost groaned, but then I remembered something. I was dead. O yeah.

The sharp bump continued for what felt like forever. I opened my mouth to tell whoever was doing that the quit it, and ended up coughing up a gallon of water instead.

My eyes flew open and for a moment all I could see was the rocks I was currently lying face down on. Multiple pains screamed at me to stop moving but instead I twisted my neck again and continued to cough my guts out. My whole body hurt so much that I seriously thought I was going to pass out.

Then I remembered. "OK whoever saved me is gona get it" I thought rather sadistically. God that experience was so painful and now I was going to have to jump off ANOTHER cliff. God damn it.

Once I got over the wonderful experience of sweet, sweet amazing air I twisted my neck to see who was sitting next to me.

Holy Frick. Okay apparently I was hallucinating, or I was dead. Or I went crazy from lack of oxygen. Either way I was ecstatic.

I inhaled quickly, and noticed a pain in my ribs, and my throat. Ow. OK maybe I wasn't in heaven, it was way to painful to be heaven.

I lay back down, just happy to be near him.

"Claudia are you OK?"

"Claudia, can you hear me?"

"Claudia what the hell, I mean of all the stupid things…..."

I was just happy to hear his voice, a sound I thought I would never hear again.

I saw the sun start to peak out of the sky in most cheesiest, cliché-ish, way ever. I smiled. OK never mind the pain, this was heaven.

What an awesome dream. Maybe that was the way dying works; you have the best dream of your life, then a giant white staircase descends and you skip up to heaven, give your props to God, and run straight for the Sunday bar.

Awesome.

Then I thought of something. I rolled on my side to face him; almost yelping in pain, but what the hell its just a dream anyway; I opened my mouth and asked the question that had been burning in my throat ever since I had opened my eyes.

"Hey Nick. So…umm what's crack-a-lacking?" I said casually. He just stared me incredulously.

"Any who …Ummm… are you a Zombie?" I asked even more casually. "Cause' the last I heard you were dead."

O0o00oo

**Hey guys. In the words of Izzie Maye "Just wanted to say I fricken love you betches." Her words, not mine. Okay I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the brand new story! The first part was written by Izzie, and the second was written by yours truly. (Claudia) **

**So…….please review. No like seriously, review. Click the button. It'll take ya five seconds. Come on. JUST DO IT GOD DAMN IT! **

**Well, I hope you all like the sequel so far! Tell me your thoughts or advice please. I really appreciate reviews al you all already know. I hope this is something like what you were hoping for with the sequel…and I also hope you are surprised! Don't worry; I have many more like these in store for you all!**

"**Goodbye love ya betches." **

"**O that's hottt."(When speaking of Nick)**

"**What the hell?"**

"**Deck" **

**-Izzie Maye. **


	2. Memory

**Oh my god this is the latest I have ever posted! I am extremely sorry. Claudia's point of view would have continued but she has a lot of stuff to do for her "honors" classes for the end of the year. Thanks to everyone that added this story or me as an author to their favorites and subscribed! Please review.**

**Love, Izzie **

Chapter 2- Memory

As soon as I asked the question I realized that my arm was probably broken and I had just almost drowned. Oh yeah.

I started coughing again; just to make sure I was still alive. My mind was reeling. I couldn't comprehend the fact that Nick was here, with me, and surprisingly undead. Also it didn't help that I could see my right arm bone poking out of my skin.

"Ow Holy Frick!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Wow that REALLY hurt. Tears stung my eyes. Nick jumped at my sudden scream. He then turned to see what was wrong. He looked down and caught a good glimpse of my mangled and gruesome arm.

"Claudia!" He said.

"O my gosh we have to get you to help. Come on" He then picked me up and started to carry me up the pathway and back up the stupid cliff.

I was still screaming, and the world was incomprehensible to me. I didn't care that I was in Nicks arms, a position I never thought I would be in again; or that he SHOULD be dead, and so should I. I didn't have time to muse over the fact that we could both be in heaven, or maybe I was dreaming. All I knew was that my arm hurt, a lot.

"Shh Claudia its okay, were almost there." said Nick.

He carried me up a familiar path. It took me a couple seconds to realize that we were at my house. He kicked open the door with his foot and walked right in.

_Crash_

My dad had dropped a plate. Everyone was staring at us.

"I really don't have time to explain. Take her, she's hurt." said Nick.

And like so many times before he jumped from his normal "dad mode" and right into his "alpha-of-an-entire-werwolf-pack-whose-sole-purpose-is-to-protect-and-entire-town-from-big-scary-vampires mode".

He grabbed me and sent the few other werewolves who were present into action. I couldn't comprehend words. He laid me down on my bed and began inspecting my arm.

The room spun for what felt like forever. After a while I could feel cold hands on my throbbing arm.

"Claudia? Claudia? Can you hear me?" said a silky sweet voice.

I shivered as I felt a needle go into the nook of my unharmed arm.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." I said, trying to sound as snotty as usual but for some reason my voice drifted off like I was sleepy.

"Claudia we are going to help you but you're going to have to sleep for a little while we don't want you going into shock." The smooth voice said again.

"Sure." I tried to mumble before the darkness came over my eyes…

**Mae POV**

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I was screaming over so many people that I doubt anyone heard me.

The room suddenly got silent besides a plate crashing. "What is it?" I whispered and tried to jump over the six foot werewolves to see anything.

"I really don't have time to explain. Take her, she's hurt." I heard a familiar voice say. Seth, who was standing in front of me made his way to the front of the crowd. "I'll all the Cullens, go help Claudia." The familiar voice said. Seth nodded woodenly and left the room.

People were starting to disperse and I was kindly asking them to move, not wanting to be rude even when I'm so anxious.

"Yes, it's Nick. A- at least I think. I don't have time to explain; I don't even know if I can. She is hurt I need you over now."I heard a voice say said.

Holy crap.

Nick.

I shoved the rest of the people out of the way.

Nick was there before my very eyes standing in front of the phone that he just hung up. He was running his fingers through his wet hair and sighing deeply. His eyes were puffy and it looked like he was about to cry.

I couldn't find any words to say to him. He was so consumed in his thoughts of Claudia, I guessed, that he didn't even notice I was there. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Nick threw his head in his hands and cried. I was still walking forward slowly, and was about ten feet away from him. Everyone was gone by now, they all filed into Claudia's room wanting to know what is going on. What could I say? Something cheesy like _"Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead?_ I didn't think so. I sure as hell don't know why he's living right now but I'm also sure it's not the time to ask.

I noticed now that I was crying. My best friend is dying in the other room, and my other best friend that it supposedly dead is standing right before my eyes. Why shouldn't I cry?

I took one more step forward and that crappy floor board creaked. Nick's head shot up.

"Can't everyone just leave my alone!?" he bellowed at me. His voice sounded different

I let out one chocked sob. "Nick." I crackled and sobbed more as I stumbled into him and wrapped my arms around him. He held his arms out as I wrapped my arms around him tightly and sobbed. Eventually his arms rested lightly around my back.

I leaned back to look into his face. "Nick" I sobbed again. "Thank god you're alive." I said smiling through my tears.

"I'm sorry but, who are you" he said looking into my eyes confusedly.

I un-wrapped my arms from around him and stepped away, shocked. "W-what?" I said struggling to see through the tears that filled my eyes.

"I- I don't remember any of this!" he practically shouted. "They screwed with my memory! All I know is that I love her and she's dying." He said and pointed an angry finger toward Claud's room. His voice broke on the word "dying".

I stepped back even further, a little scared of him. "Who's they." I said giving him a puzzled look. He looked lost.

Just then, Carlisle and Edward busted through the door. Alice was behind them with Carlisle's medical gear.

"Mae." She called to me as she walked in. "We are going to need you to give blood."

I backed up, giving Nick one last glance and ran after Alice into the other room.

0o0o0o0o0

"It's okay Claudia." I repeated over and over again. I know she was knocked out and couldn't hear a word I was saying but it helped my get my mind off Nick.

Carlisle had stopped the bleeding and they were all waiting for my blood as well as Emily's and Claire's. I was put in Claudia's room and Nick's parents, mine, Rachel, and Claire were in the living room because we can't fit more than one "blood machine thingies" as Claire called them, in one room.

Claudia's face was a bloody mess and there were needles sticking into her everywhere one pumping in a bag of blood that Carlisle brought, and the other pumping in a small amount of morphine, just enough so that she won't wake up and feel her injuries. I tried to stop myself from looking at her arm. The bone was poking out and bloody make-shift bandages were wrapped around her arm. We know she could get good care at an actual hospital, but Sam decided he didn't want attention drawn to us seeing as how Nick was to shaken up to tell us who "they" are.

Nick.

My eyes almost welled up again. He doesn't even remember me. I don't know who "they" are, but vampire, werewolf, or human "they" are going to get it. Nobody makes my best friend forget who I am. So first he says he'll be fine. Then he goes and "dies", but when he's not "dead" he doesn't even know who the hell I am. I felt angry tears in my eyes again. I looked down and notice I was gripping Claudia's hand, which I was holding. The tears started falling really hard then. I sat there in Claudia's bloody messy room and cried my eyes out. After a while, Alice came in, took the needle out, and told me I should go into the living room with everyone else.

I walked into the living room and was immediately hit with how silent and dismal the room was. The look on everyone's face was universal; confusion.

I sat down next to Claire and grabbed a cookie off the table that Emily obviously made and ate it in silence.

"How's she doing?" Claire whispered, breaking the silence. Everyone looked up.

"She's fine" I mumbled, and everyone looked back down.

I looked around at everyone, and suddenly it was my turn to ask a question. "Where's Kim" I asked.

Rachel looked up and whispered. "She went into labor during all the commotion. She's at the hospital with Jared."

I immediately felt bad. Just because Claudia jumped off the stupid cliff and is in there dying, we all neglect a day that is supposed to be all about Kim and Jared. From the look on everyone's faces they all felt the same.

I leaned my head against the arm rest and closed my eyes. I tried to think of anything that wouldn't make my cry, and automatically thought of Seth. I focused on that and drifted off to sleep.

**Seth POV**

Jake and Sam carried him into the woods, and we all followed behind in wolf form. For once my head was quiet. Nobody could even find the right words to think.

We were almost high up in the mountain when we shifted back into human form.

"Nick?" Sam approached him softly.

"Apparently!" Nick said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Nick, do you know who we are?" Jake asked cautiously as well.

"Well, you are obviously wolves. I gathered that much. What else is there to know about you?" he said. We all shook our heads in disbelief.

Sam continued the investigation. "Can you tell us everything you remember."

"Yeah" Nick said eyeing Sam skeptically. "But, first I want to know what my business is to you." He said. All our eyes widened. Nobody would ever dare talk like that to his alpha.

"Okay, I'll give you a couple." Sam said harshly "First of all, you used to be one of us, Secondly; you know that girl you just brought home; I'm her father, and lastly, you do whatever I say. No exceptions." We all winced at how intimidating Sam looked.

"Oh" Nick said scared. "Well, I remember waking up on some sort of clearing" he continued. "Michael and John were there and they said…"

"Wait, who are these people?" Sam cut him off.

"They are the Dublin pack." Nick said as if we should all know what he's talking about.

We all looked at him as if he were crazy. "Dublin?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Yeah, they said I was one of them and that I almost died. They told me that their pack capability was healing and that…"

"What is a pack capability?" Sam said.

"I was getting there, stop cutting me off." Nick said. "A pack capability is a certain ability that everyone in a certain wolf pack has. I believe yours is that you can hear each others thoughts. Anyway, they said that they could heal and that I really belonged to their pack so when I was injured that sent off a sort of homing signal and they came and found me. They told me that I was a weird mixed breed and I also belonged here. They sent me her to tell you guys that I can't be part of your pack anymore." He said simply.

"What!?" Quil bellowed. "You can't leave." He said orderly.

"I was never here; in my mind at least. Michael and John are all I know." He said. "They said that if I don't come back they will find me and kill me. They said that they can take back the gift of life as easily as they gave it and that I belong to them now."

It got very quiet after that. Nick was the first to talk again. "But, when I saw her I know I couldn't leave. I looked into her eyes and I now I know I can't ever leave her side. You guys will protect me right. I can't leave now." He looked up at us with pleading eyes.

Sam answered without hesitation. "Of course we will, you are one of us."

"Do you think I will get my memory back?" he asked. "I mean, when I told them I don't remember what happened they seemed kind of shocked so maybe it is just something to do with dying and then…living again. I don't know." He said looking at the ground and shaking his head.

"Nick" Jake called out suddenly. "Do you know if there are more packs besides us a Dublin?" he asked.

"Michael said that there are packs all around the world, and they each have their own pack capability. Nick answered.

"Well, we will have to talk to this Michael." Sam said nodding and looking off into the distance.

Quil walked over to Nick and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome back buddy." He said as he tucked Nick's head under his arm pit and rubbed his hair.

We all laughed; we had gotten our friend back.

**Hah. I love how that title of this chapter really has nothing to do with the actual chapter. **

**AGAIN, sooo sorry for posting late!**

**Review :)**

**~Izzie**


	3. Dreams

**Hope I didn't disappoint anyone with being so late! I'm sorry!**

**CLAUDIA IS HOSTING A CONTEST! YAY! - If you would like to submit your story go to Claudia's page (on my favorite authors page) and click on her story "THE CHALLENGE" (all caps). Please submit your stories by reviewing and good luck to all!**

**Ps: What does Michael looks like?**

**Gerard Butler from P.S I love you**

**Yummy.**

**~Izzie **

_Chapter 3- Dreams_

_There were flowers everywhere. I sat down on a boulder just feet away from me and took in the environment. It wasn't woodsy, but green and fresh. The air smelled like dew and fresh cut grass. I closed my eyes and breathed the sweet scent. Something in the distance broke the silence slightly and I got up and followed it. There wasn't a dangerous feel to what I was doing; it felt care free and playful. I skipped into the meadow in front of me. I know it sounds cheesy but, it seemed like the thing to do at the time. The noise came again to the right of me under a canopy of trees. I squinted and saw a figure under the trees. I smiled although I didn't know who it was. I had a strange feeling that everything would be fine. I started running towards the trees, and when I got closer I saw that it was Seth under the trees. I sighed his name under my breath and full on sprinted towards him. He ran to meet me and pulled me into a loving embrace. He held me for what seemed like forever. I melted in his arms. _

_Suddenly another noise broke the silence. Seth let go of me and looked me in the eyes with a shocked expression. I didn't understand what was going on. I heard a wolf howl; it sounded close. And, with that the sound left me ears. I could no longer hear the birds chirping or the foggy winds blowing. My shocked eyes dashed around wondering what was going on. Seth mouthed "run" to me, but my feet wouldn't budge. I had a feeling he was in danger. Seth's head suddenly spun towards the woods. He covered his ears cringing at a noise that I still couldn't hear. Looking in the direction of the woods, I saw three wolves coming from the woods. I could see that they were howling, but I still couldn't hear. Seth kept mouthing "run" to me, but I was confused and my feet still wouldn't move. The pack of wolves kept running, and howling. I suddenly realized that they were coming towards us, probably trying to kill us. That's when I tried to run like Seth told me to and realized that my feet were stuck. I looked down and saw that my feet were planted in the ground. I scream, producing a ringing noise in my ears, and tried to free them. The wolves were getting closer. I struggled to move my feet. Seth was still telling me to run. I didn't understand this. Seth took my face in his hands and mouthed. "I love you" and kissed me roughly and passionately. There were tears streaming down his face as well as mine. He stepped back from me, as the wolves finally got to us. It was then that I realized they were focused on Seth. I scream his name which only produced another ringing noise. The leader launched himself at Seth. I scream again and struggled violently to move my feet. I closed my eyes tight. I finally heard something; an earsplitting scream. I looked up to see the wolf with Seth's head in his mouth. I scream his name again and sank to my knees, noticing that my feet weren't in the ground anymore. I buried my face in the ground, sobbed and scream not caring that those wolves were going to kill me, because I was nothing without Seth. _

"_Mae" I heard someone say with a very thick Irish accent. I looked up to see a group of men in front of me wearing shorts. It immediately clicked that these were the ones that killed my Seth. I got up and started screaming at them, slapping, punching a kicking all over the place._

_The man put his hand on my shoulders and stopped me "You had to see that." he said. "He isn't one of us." I looked at him with murder in my eyes and scream at him incoherently since I was incapable of words._

"_She's a feisty one." chuckled a man behind him, also with a thick Irish accent._

"_She sure is." laughed the first one. He offered me his hand. "I'm Michael."_

"Do you think she's okay?" Claire said

"I'm fine." I murmured and opened my eyes. Everyone in the living room was standing over me on the couch. My dad was holding an ice pack on my head. And I realized I was all sweaty. "What's the big deal?" I asked getting up. Everyone was making room from me and giving me concerned looks. I really didn't want to share my disturbing dream, so I'll just pretend it didn't happen.

"You were screaming in your sleep." My mom explained. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked, feeling my forehead.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." I explained. "I'm just going to get something to eat. Just tell me when they get home, okay." She nodded and I made my way to the kitchen.

I silently made myself a sandwich, not noticing what I was putting on it, just thinking. What does this dream mean? Is it some sort of sign? Is Seth going to die? And, most importantly, who the hell is Michael? All these questions were running through my mind, although the dream probably meant nothing. It was just a bad dream. I decided not to mention this dream to Seth. He would just be paranoid. I mindlessly put the sandwich I just made, but spit it out when I realized I had no clue what was on it. It tasted like peanut butter, jelly, and mayo.

The day went by slow as we all waited for Claudia to wake up. We all know that Carlisle induced the coma, but she should have woken up by now. Carlisle had left a few hours ago to get some supplies so he wasn't here. He had assured us all that Claud would wake up soon.

I heard the familiar booming laugh of Quil and went running to the front door.

I smiled at my werewolves, who were laughing together. They were all surrounding Nick.

"Dude, you were totally in the zone before that nasty vamp took care of you!" Embry told him.

"Really?" Nick sounded surprised.

"Yeah man you were a killing machine. Boy, if I was undead right now I'd be sure to stay away from you." Quil added.

I was confused. I thought he remembered. "You don't remember?" I asked him.

"Not much. These guys are trying to teach me. I know who you are though.' He paused as if he was thinking. "Lets see…Italian, Irish, short but cute…" He kept thinking. He offered me his hand. "I'm Nick, and you must be Mae, my best friend."

My grin reached my ears, as I grabbed his hand. He had other ideas and swept me into a hug. "I promise I'll remember." He told me, and set me down.

"Well!" He said excitedly, "Let's start from the beginning." He grabbed a pop from the fridge and jumped onto the couch from behind it.

I smiled even wider. "Which one? The beginning as in when you were born or as in when we first got here?" I asked.

"The whole thing" he said grinning at me.

With a smile that almost broke my face I told him everything.

0o0o0o0

"Wait, me and you?" He asked his eyes popping, and pointing to me, shocked.

"Yeah." I grinned, but then my smile fell as I remembered that whole episode. He was silently chuckling to himself as if it was too funny to believe. "What? You think that's funny?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"No, no it's just; I can't really imagine anyone but her." He said, nodding towards Claud's door. His joking mood stopped abruptly. "Hey, do you think she will be okay?" He asked me, looking up at me with sad eyes.

I couldn't give him an honest answer. I could see now that he was faking his joking-fun-guy mood to prevent a freak out about Claudia. Covering up his true emotions was something he always does. I just looked at him sternly for a minute, not knowing what to say. "I really don't know, Nick."

He looked down at his lap. "You know what? I think I'm just going to go sit in there with her. We can continue this conversation later." He smiled at me and walked out of the room.

I laid back on the couch trying to soak up this situation. Claudia isn't "doing too hot" as she would say, my best friend doesn't remember me (although that was getting a little bit better), and I just had that horrible dream about Seth that I don't know what to make of. I picked up that now-warm ice pack that my dad was holding on my head and put it over my eyes, sighing in relief.

"Rough day?" I heard someone ask. I automatically recognized his voice, but I couldn't put ny finger on who's it was.

"You bet." I said sitting up.

The sight of him immediately set off warning bells in my head, but I didn't know who he was so I disregarded it. He was abnormally tall and muscular and looked like he was in his early late twenties. He was thick and wavy dark brown hair that he wore strewn all over the place like he didn't care. My jaw dropped at his beauty. He was gorgeous. I quickly figured out how to work my jaw and snapped it shut, hopefully before he could notice. "Are you here to see Sam?" I asked since this was Sam's house.

"No actually, I'm here to see Nick." He said and smiled at me. This is when I noticed that he seemed (for lack of a better term) pissed off. The warning bells in my head started to sound more like sirens. I scrutinized him, looking for something even remotely familiar. He was wearing loose jeans and a tee-shirt for a ban that I haven't heard of before. He seemed like an everyday guy. He noticed that I wasn't paying attention.

"Hello? Did you hear me? I said I need to talk to Nick" He repeated. I automatically noticed his Irish accent. The warning bells were now screeching alarms. I immediately decided that I wouldn't tell him where Nick was.

"Oh, well he isn't home." I said, trusting my lying skills.

He automatically became very aggressive. "You better not be lying to me." He said.

I didn't know what to say. "Who are you anyway?" I asked, trying to sound threatening myself.

"I'm Michael, but that doesn't matter." He said looking around. "I'll ask you one more time, where is Nick?"

I froze. He is Michael. I couldn't tell him where Nick is. I knew my dream was trying to tell me something. Once he said his name I recognized him.

"Look, I can just go in without asking." He said with my silence. "This," he paused and waved his arms around "is me trying to be polite."

I still said nothing. I felt like running or screaming. The only thing I knew about this guy is that he killed my boyfriend (even if it was just in a dream). There was something wrong with him.

When I remained silent he walked towards me. "You know me don't you?" He said grinning and lifting my chin with one finger. "Of course you do. You know what I can do." He laughed. "How about you and your pretty little face stay out of my way." He said.

Now, it wasn't just that I didn't want to say anything. My throat was clenched. He knows about my dream. He began to walk away and straight to Claudia's room.

"Oh, and Mae?" He said turning around. I didn't even have time to be shocked that he knew my name. "Sweet dreams." He said and waved as my eyes became droopy and I collapsed against the couch.

**Claudia POV **

I couldn't feel anything. And boy was that a wonderful feeling. Numbness cursed through my veins and it felt like I was floating. I was so comfortable I began to feel my consciousness slipping away. I encouraged it, I wanted to dream after the hell of a day I had just had. I didn't care what was happening in the "real world". All I knew was that I could hear Nicks' voice, a soft lovely reminder that he was alive. As long as that was true I could sleep. And so I began to fall.

I opened my eyes again. I almost started to scream, because I wasn't in my house, and as far as I know teleporting is not one of my many abilities. Then I remembered that I was dreaming, AND possibly in a coma. Cool. I know this is weird but I have always wanted to be in a coma just to see what the dreaming was like because I have heard they are spectacularly realistic. Well hell yeah. This was AWUESOME! I could practically feel the soft wind blowing against my face, the grass under my feet. It was calming and wonderful. I could see flowers everywhere and I could even hear a soft stream trickling in the background. It was the most Cliché place of peacefulness I have ever been in, and I loved it.

Suddenly I saw the one person who could make this dream better walk into my lovely place of calm. It was Nick. Something was off though, and I know it sounds conceited but when he walked in he didn't see me and then make a bee-line straight towards me, like he normally would. He saw me gave a little tilt of his head and then continued standing about 10 feet away, with his hands casually behind his back as if he was waiting for something.

That was weird, but hey I was just glad to look at him. When he was carrying me home I was a little preoccupied so I never really got a chance to appreciate how amazing beautiful my boyfriend was. The sun was hitting his skin just so and his hair hanging shaggily down, not to mention his muscle hugging shirt. YUM. As I continued to stare in an amazingly stalker-ish fashion I began noticing many other people trickling in. I knew most of them, well except for one. It was a man who was extremely tall, muscular, and Irish. He looked EXACTLY like the guy from PS. I Love You. Wow I LOVE coma dreams. While I gave him my best, I am not staring at you stare he began talking, but the weird thing was I couldn't hear him. Strange come to think of it I couldn't hear anyone. Even Nick, I saw his mouth moving but no sound was coming out.

"Hey" I said.

They didn't even turn and acknowledge that I had spoken. It was really creepy.

"HELLO" I screamed. Nothing, no response. So I went over and tapped Nick on the shoulder. It was like he didn't even feel anything. I then straight out wacked him and he didn't even wince. Either I am as pitiful in the muscle department as I thought I was or something really freaky was going on here.

Then I saw something that was absolutely HALARIOUS. Everyone, even Nick, began to bow. Yep bowing, like you would do to a king. I looked to see WHO could get Nick, the stubborn werewolf I knew and loved, down on his knees. I was snickering at myself for that surprisingly adult thought when I noticed they were bowing to the hot Irish dude.

OKAYYYYY. I thought. That's kinda weird. But hey this IS a dream.

As I was laughing at all of the weirdo's bowing on the ground I saw Mae come running in. She looked like she was in pain, but she didn't have any injuries. She was shaking her head from side to side, almost having a spasm. I saw that she had tape wrapped around her mouth. She was trying to scream. She ran over to Nick and took his hands, trying to stop him from bowing. She ran to Sam, to Embry, to Leah, to everyone who was there but she didn't even faze them. They all continued to bow, almost like they were under a spell. Then the Irish guy began to laugh. Everyone stayed on the downward position of their bow with their hands and head resting on the ground facing the Irish man, in complete submissiveness to him. The man moved from his position and swerved through the crowd of his followers until he reached Mae who was standing on the outskirts of the little circle. He was just standing there laughing in her face as Mae continued to attempt to scream. He then turned to face me. My breath sucked in, could he see me? Suddenly I wanted to wake up, this dream wasn't funny anymore. This man scared me, his calm demeanor and I-don't-care attitude just radiated inner evilness. Plus I am sorry but not even in my dreams will Nick ever get down and bow to anyone. But this man had made him, and for that I was terrified. He then reached up to his face and began to peel of his features. It was then that I noticed that he was wearing a mask.

He peeled it off revealing the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. Yep kids it was scarier than Barney. He had the head of a dog. Not a little Paris Hilton dog, but a mean, ugly street dog. His eyes didn't hold the intelligence that the werewolves' held; they were void of any emotion except for hatred. You know how people can get arrested for staging dog fights? They torture these little cute innocent puppies until they are so consumed by hatred and hunger that they will attack anything they see. They resort to their wolf instincts and could easily kill both Paris Hilton AND her little pooch. That's what this THING looked like; the hatred of a homeless starving dog, on a pretty sexy mans body. He sounded like was laughing and snarling all in one. He went over to Nick and started to kick him. He was beating him so much that I thought he was going to kill him. Nick started to try and fight back. Of course I was screaming my brains out but he just went on and on continuing to kick him.

Suddenly he stopped, but Nick continued snarling at him. He was on all fours, never having been able to fully get up from his bowing position. He was snarling and growling. I had never seen him so angry, so consumed with hatred before. Even though I have never been the slightest bit afraid of Nick, right now he terrified me. Suddenly, so quick I almost didn't see it, Nick changed. He transformed into a dog. It was as huge as the wolves themselves, but I say it was a dog because this…thing was not a wolf but something horrible. Its face held no resemblance to a human. It looked like the Irish man. It was snarling and barking. Its' eyes held so much anger that I took a step back. For the first time in the presence of Nick I was afraid for my life.

But this thing wasn't Nick. This was a dog, in the strongest sense of the word. It was terrifying but notably weak. I could see his rib bones and his fur was blotchy with cuts and bruises all over his body.

I took a step back. Mae was still trying to scream, but I was stunned into silence.

The Irish man-dog-thing came over to me and started to laugh and snarl. I was positive he could see me by now. He tilted his head toward Nick and then made a motion over towards me.

Before I could blink this dog-Nick-monster was running towards me as if he would attack me. He jumped, ready to kill me. I closed my eyes tight waiting to die.

I woke up screaming and suddenly Nick was at my side.

"Claudia, your okay, its okay, your fine." He said.

I saw his face, normal and void of all doggishness. I sighed with relief.

I hugged him, and he looked kinda surprised.

"O sorry it was just a dream, just a dream." I was saying.

I heard the door slam open. And then I heard a man with a thick Irish accent say "Where is he?" very loudly.

I stopped in my tracks, the voice sounded utterly familiar. Then I saw his face.

"Nick, bud, we gotta go okay. You can see her later." Said It.

It gave me a flick of its head in greeting and the terror swelled up in my heart so much that I stopped breathing. Then everything went black.

**Hay everyone! **

**Thanks for reading, the end part was written by yours truly; the REAL Claudia! I hope you enjoyed it. Please submit your stories to my little Challenge thing. Just search ClaudiaElla4. So thanks for reading and make sure you review and favorite!**

**~C-DOG**


	4. Real?

_**READ:**_

_**Hi there. SORRY! The last week was spent on exams and exams only. UG! I feel so bad! Here is chapter 4, Real?. **_

_**OMG I don't think I could ever apologize enough to make this up to you. It has been so long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I will make sure that this chapter is extra long with lots and lots of special surprises inside :)**_

Chapter 4- Real?

When I woke up I noticed I was in my room back at the apartment. I was confused. The last thing I remember was talking to Nick. I sighed. It was bad enough that I couldn't remember how I got here, but it is even more upsetting that I never settled things with him. I set up, stretching and looking around the room. I got up to put on a change of clothes. I can't remember what I dreamt about but it must have been scary because I was sweating. I opened my closet to find it completely empty. _That's…kind of weird._ I looked around my room, and none of my stuff was here anymore. I saw light coming through the window, but all the lights were off.

I walked out into the hall. There were no lights on there either. I spotted a cluster of suitcases on the floor in the kitchen. I hesitantly walked over to them and spotted a note on the top of the biggest suitcase.

_Mae, _

_You were fast asleep and we couldn't wake you! _

_Gosh, your father even tried pouring water on you but it was like you were in a trance. _

I felt my shirt only to find that it was soaked _So, I guess I wasn't sweating in my sleep._ I mused.

_We had no choice but to leave without you. I'm sure you are big enough to get there by your own. The next flight is at 7:00 at terminal 8 down at the Seattle airport if you aren't up before the 5:00 flight. _

_Those boys were nice enough to buy the tickets for us. This will be a great experience for us. Call us when you get there, and think of this as me finally trusting you as a young adult. _

_Love, Mom._

My mind was blank, and I didn't know where we were going or why. I looked at the clock. 5:30. I began to…freak out, for lack of a better term. Did _everyone _leave? I picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Hello, you have reached Sam and Em-"_ I turned the phone off and dropped it on the floor, wobbling over to the couch and collapsing. Not even Seth waited for me. I don't even know where I'm going, but all I know is that everyone I know is. This didn't make any sense. The way Mom wrote it, it seems like I already know where we are going.

I deiced that I have to just suck it up and go. I can't very well stay here by myself. After taking a shower and doing my hair and make-up (which I had gotten used to *cough* Alice *cough*), I was in my car, heading to the airport.

My hands shook the whole way to the airport. I clutched my ticket in my hand, knowing that it would be the only thing that could take me to Seth. I'm sure I cried at some point. I couldn't wrap my mind around everything. Why didn't I know where we are going? And, why didn't Seth wait for me? This is so not like him. I began to think that I might be dreaming. I pinched myself, just to make sure, and was surprised at how awake I actually was.

I pulled into the parking lot, and mentally prepared to walk bravely into the unknown. I took a deep, shaky breath. I couldn't rap my mind around this. Is it some sort of short term memory loss? I have no clue who those boys are that mom mentioned in the note, where I'm going, or why. All I know is that everyone is there and I am all alone.

With effort, I push those thoughts out of my mind and turn the car off, hopping out and grabbing my bags. I need to be brave.

The security line took longer than it ever has. When I finally got to the front, and the man asked me for my ticket, I realized it was the first time I had ever looked at it. I also decided that I didn't want to look at it. I quickly handed the ticket to him.

"Okay, when you get off your flight to JFK, you are going to want to head down to terminal 15.' He tells me. "That flight should leave in about a half hour." He smiles warmly at me. "Have a nice trip."

Dazed, I thank him, and make my way through the rest of security. So far, I know I'm going to New York City. That's where JFK is right? I'm almost positive. But, where am I going from there. I decide to cross that bridge when I get there.

Since I still have an hour or so until my plane boards, I grab a muffin and an iced cappuccino from Starbucks. I sit there quietly outside terminal 8 and wait for my plane to NYC to arrive. There is a TV hanging on the wall that is displaying a re-run of that old show, Scrubs. I watch the show with blank eyes, and soon that is all I know, I basically forget where I am.

"Flight 235 for JFK, now boarding!" I hear over the loud speaker, and hop out of my seat. I have my one carry on with my cell phone, iPod, book, and the ticket for my next flight in it. The ticket is at the bottom, as I hope to avoid it for as long as possible.

The flight to New York is long; longer than I expected. There is nobody in the seat next to me, which only serves to make me feel even more alone. I just sit there, and gave out the window, watching as the people, cars, buildings, and eventually entire cities turn into ants. When we are above the clouds, and I'm sure they are all I can se for miles, I close my eyes and allow myself to drift into a deep and rewarding sleep.

The strawberry blond flight attendant wakes me up when we are landing, and tells me to buckle up. The plane lands safely, and since I'm not in a hurry, I left everyone else off first. Almost everyone else here is a business person and they are always in a hurry. I groggily make my way down the isle and off the plane.

I make myself aware of my surroundings and find myself in the biggest airport I have ever seen. I find the nearest employee and ask them where terminal 15 is, since I have no idea how to find my way around this place. When I get there, I sit there bouncing my knees, waiting to board the plane. I still haven't looked at the ticket, and don't know where I'm going. I'm still holding that one off as late as I can.

I decide to rest my eyes for a little bit. In retrospect, that wasn't the best idea. When my eyes shut, all the ambient noises of the airport come to a stop. It is as if everyone is gone. Although kind of creepy, and totally unexplained, it is nice. I know I'm not asleep, I can feel it. My eyes are just closed. Maybe, it is just some weird ear condition where if you're stressed enough, and close your eyes, all noises stop. Hey, you never know. I sure didn't think it was possible to morph into a werewolf, but that happens. This is the best explanation I have, that is, until I hear footsteps. I instantly, stop breathing, and close my eyes tighter.

"Mae" a voice calls.

My body freezes.

"Don't be shy." The voice says. I notice the Irish tint to his voice.

I'm still frozen. Maybe this is a dream or something.

"Open your eyes."

I don't.

"Do it, Mae" the voice says. "I order you to."

Then the strangest thing happens. Totally against my will, my eyes pry open. When, they do, I'm looking at an old man. He looks Irish, as his voice implied, and he seems like he has seen more than someone should in their lifetime. In fact, he doesn't even look human.

"Who are…" I try to ask, but suddenly my mouth is shut, and I can't open it.

"Shh, don't speak." He tells me, but it feels more like an order.

"Mae, you are going to so something for me." He says. "When you arrive, you are to leave the ones you are with. They are outsiders. And as for the wolf of yours, you are to never speak to him again." He tells me. My eyes go wide and I am struck with panic. "Any questions?" he asks, and I can speak again.

"Who are you?" I almost yell.

He has a sort of questioning look in his eyes, but decides to answer me anyway. "It's more a matter of "what" than "who"" he tells me. "I am the spirit that flows in all of the Dublin wolves. You of all should know that."

I am so confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

He ignores my question. "Do what I ask, my daughter, and no harm will come to you." He says. "I'll be watching."

And, with that, my eyes slam shut again, and the ambience of the airport returns. On my own will, I slowly open my eyes, to see that airport as it was. I'm gasping uncontrollably, and some people start to stare. I force myself to stop.

"Terminal 15 is now boarding." Says a voice over the speaker. "Flight 549 to Dublin."

_Dublin!?_ As in _"The spirit of the Dublin wolves…"_?

With fear probably extremely present in my face, I board the plane…

0o0o0o0o0

Okay, I know this sounds crazy, but really, what doesn't these days. This is how it started:

I get on the plane, and take my seat. A few minutes later, a man sits down next to me, when I turn to see who it is I see that "spirit guy" as I like to call him. I ask him what he is doing here. He just says "excuse me?" I blink, and see that it is just another guy. I apologize, and turn back to the window.

When the plane landed in Dublin, almost everyone I pass is wearing spirit guy's face for about three seconds, and it disappears. I guess this is what he means by "watching me". This whole thing has really become a joke to me. I call my parents.

Mom answers after three rings.

"Mom, I'm here." I tell her.

She almost jumps with joy that I got here safe, and says that she will get someone to send Seth to come pick me up. With the mention on Seth, I remember what spirit guy told me about leaving Seth, and the rest of the pack. I look over my shoulder to see another spirit face staring at me. I blink it away and sit on the closest bench to wait for Seth.

I have to say, those were the most nerve-racking moments of my life; waiting for Seth. I played the scene over and over in my head, where he would finally walk in those doors and my heart would drop to the floor, and then fly back up to my mouth, producing a giddy squeal. I would get up, and throw my arms around him, giving him a quick peck on the mouth, and telling him how much I love him. We would hold hands and walk out of there calmly. I would never get tired of moments like that.

But, I didn't expect what really happened.

I saw Seth walking in the door before he saw me. He looked emotionless and bored. I hate to say this, but he looked _dead_. He was looking around for me, but I didn't call him over at first, this was so strange that I couldn't look away. He was diffidently not the happy-go-luck werewolf I know and love…a lot.

"Seth!" I called, and the most amazing thing happened.

Seth's eyes pop. His head shakes. He looks around, like he is even more lost than before. To me, he looks like he just got out of a dream, or deep sleep. His eyes flint frantically around; he is looking for me again. He is smiling now, just like the real Seth.

"Seth!" I call again, smiling now too.

The second he spots me, there is no stopping him. He runs towards me. That's right _runs._ Sure, we are receiving some funny looks, but who cares. When he reaches me, he throws me up in the air. His mouth collides with mine like a train that I never saw coming. In the middle of this frantic kiss, something occurs to me. We have only been apart for one day. Sure I was pretty torn up but I wasn't expecting this. This is when it gets stranger.

Seth's lips move to my ear, and I figure he is going to whisper something sweet in my ear like usual. But what he says is "Help me."

He pulls his head back, and I look at him in shock. His face is displaying fear. Pure, uncontrolled fear. Seth isn't afraid of anything. If big scary vampires can't scare him, what can?

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Something is wrong here, Mae. You shouldn't have come. They are evil, don't listen to them. They will brainwash you against me, against your parents, against Claud and Nick. You don't understand…" he babbles on about the horrors of these people. I find myself unable to stop listening to him, mostly because I have no clue who these people are.

In the middle of Seth's rant, a man bumps into me, pushing me into Seth. I turn around to find another spirit guy looking at me. This one seems different. I stare at him for a while, but he doesn't disappear. I blink as hard as I can, but he still isn't gone.

The man reaches out and grabs my arm. The second this happens, everything disappears again.

"What did I tell you?" he yells.

I stare at him, scared to death.

"You stay away from him!" He yells.

When I realize that this is all probably a hallucination, I yell back at him. "What are you going to do about it!?"

Without warning, he raises his hand above his head, and it comes down hard on the side of my face. I cry out in pain, and stumble back from him.

"Let that be a warning." He says. "Stay away from them."

He disappears, and I'm back standing in front of Seth as he babbles on.

"Seth." I cut him off. "I don't trust them." I tell him truthfully, because now, I think I know who they are. "We can stay together, don't you dare fall for their tricks." I tell him. I am truthfully scared now.

He is staring at my cheek, which seemed to have stopped hurting. "What happened there?"

"What is it?" I ask. I'm sure it didn't leave a mark.

"Oh my god, Mae!" he said, running his hand down my cheek. "You have a giant scar on your face!"

I saw a bathroom right in front of me, by the exit, and practically ran to it. I gasped when I looked into the mirror. There was three long scars, that kind of looked like wolverine sliced my face. I almost fainted. It looked exactly like Emily's. I leaned in closer. I saw the strangest thing.

On one of the long scares, there was a very small message that seemed to be engraved in my face:

"_I belong to Dublin"_

**OMG! Haha. Please review, and if you know anyone who reads this story, please tell them about the sequel. I don't think everyone knows about it yet :) thanks**

**~Izzie**


	5. AN not a chapter READ!

Alright, guys…here is the bad news. :(

Change is a real problem for me right now. I have terrible writers block and can't get one single word down on the page! I WILL continue it I promise, but right now, I just can't do it! ARG!

GOOD NEWS!

As I was sitting at the computer, trying to think of something to write… BING…light bulb went on. I thought of the BEST idea ever and could not pass it down. I no I'm a terrible person for not doing Change and writing a completely different story, but trust me its good.

Here is the summary:

**Summary: When Bella was ten, her parents, Charlie and Renee, decide to get back together for her sake, and end up falling back in love. They all moved to Jacksonville and live happy lives; the way things are supposed to be. Until, one night both of her parents are murdered, and she must move back to Forks with her second cousin, Sarah. Will her parents' murder prevent her from even meeting the Cullens, or will it only bring them closer?**

I think I'm going to call it "Everything Happens For a Reason"

Please tell me what you think and if I should post it. I already have the first chapter down! :)

~Izzie


	6. Resilience

**I AM SO FRICKEN SORRY!**

**I owe all of you an apology. I know that I haven't written anything in more than a month. I was busy with the Finding Me contest, and other things unrelated to FanFiction. For example, I went to Maine for a week. Ate lots of seafood. Then there was some stuff with friends…drama. I mean you can't blame me, I'm 15. There would be something **_**wrong**_** if I wasn't submerged in constant drama. **

**Anyway, I apologize 2000000 times! I am a terrible person and I know it…plus I probably just lost a bunch of readers for this, so I guess you could say I'm being punished as well :(**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, much to my dismay.**

**Chapter 5- Resilience**

When I got back from the bathroom, Seth had changed. He seemed to be back in his trance. He didn't make one more comment about my face on the way home. He was staring straight ahead out the window concentrating hard on driving. It was a two hour drive from the airport to the mansion out in the middle of Irish nowhere. I tried talking to Seth, but he only nodded in response.

Things were really getting strange now. There were times when I hopped this all was a dream, but I have never had that kind of luck. I slept most of the car ride, trying not to think about what I would find when I got there. Pretty much, I imagine everyone in the strange trance that Seth seems to be under.

In the midst of all this, I have forgotten how beautiful Ireland really is. I come here once every two years or so and the scenery isn't exactly new to me. Never the less, my breath is stolen by the misty, green hilltops. Every once and I while we roll by some sheep or cattle, and I think about how simple and pure life is for the farmers who live in this area and what I would give to have a life as simple as theirs.

Much later a mansion rolls into my view, out of the fog. My jaw drops. I had expected something extravagant, but not a mansion that at first glance I would assume to be the royal palace.

"Looks a little too cozy for a pack hangout, don't you think?" I mumbled. "Hey, Seth how would you like it if Emily and Sam lived there?" I asked, trying to force a response out of him.

I small smile formed at the very corner of his lips.

"Hey Seth?" I got his attention. "I'm not falling for their tricks." I whispered, knowing he could hear.

His eyes tore from the road for a second. He looked around as if he was looking for someone. "Mae, you have to put on a show. They are everywhere, watching us. They were at the airport. They are in the woods. They are in everything and everybody. They know" He whispers. "This, this…trance…is all fake." he says, waving to his face. "They think they have you under a trance, let them." I nodded at him, taking all his words in. The intense look in his eyes was unmistakable and I knew we were in danger. His voice got even lower, and he looked around once more. "I think they want you….and Nick."

I looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" I asked frantically, but he snapped back into his fake trance and gave me an urgent look. I immediately understood, and tried to make my face look as stoic as possible. Seth slowly drove the car up onto the huge driveway. He got out of the car, and I followed his lead. "Follow me." He said sounding almost robotic.

Through the giant wood door and into a medieval looking castle we went. I had to stop myself from gasping at the terrifying beauty of the place. I was scared for my life, but at the same time I wish I could stay here forever. The place seemed to draw me in.

"Thank you Seth, I think I can take it from here." Someone said from behind us.

"Yes sir." He said and walked away, but not before giving me a stern look that seemed like a warning.

When Seth was gone, a man walked out in front of me. There was only one thing that came into my mind. "Michael." I whispered.

"Very good." He said with a think Irish accent that I knew would haunt me. "I knew you would remember." He smiled deviously.

"Where is everyone; my parents, the pack?" I asked, trying my best to sound threatening.

"They are here; safe." He said, walking in a circle around me. The clicking of his shoes against the old floors had a haunting effect.

"We may be animals," he said. "But, we aren't savage dogs like your pack." He said, making a disgusted face. "We would never hurt them…when they didn't deserve it." He shook his head. "I really do pity the humans involved in this especially poor, poor Emily." he sighed. "No one deserves their face ripped to shreds by I giant bloody dog." He practically spat.

My face immediately twisted into a strange expression that made me feel like I might growl. It was something I had never done before. I looked down to see that my stance had switched too, and I was now in a slight crouch. I slowly got up and just simply glared at Michael.

"You, I hear, are bound to one of these beasts, right?" he asked slowly. "It's that gangly pup, Seth." He said, chuckling. "He might be the most useless of them all." he was really laughing now, but I sure wasn't.

I growled at him.

That's right; I growled.

His eyes widened. "Aww, you love him don't ya?" he said, his voice was still showing shreds of laughter and with his thick accent he was hard to understand.

I nodded in response to his rhetorical question. "Yes, and he is not a gangly pup!" I scream at him. "You and your disgusting hounds are more savage then any of my pack will ever be." I growled again, my eyes burning holes into his.

"My, you certainly are a feisty one, aren't ya'?" he walked over and grabbed my arm. This would be the first time my face had shown fear around him. "Listen, you are not to talk to me that way again." He said.

"And, what if I do?" I spat.

He squeezed my arm as hard as he could. I cried out in pain, and he moved his face as close to mine as possible. "You won't." he told me, and looked deeply into my eyes.

At first I tried to struggle from his grasp, but soon it was useless. I felt his warm hand press against the new scar on the side of my face. He was mumbling in Gaelic or something that I can't understand. Eventually, after fighting the pull for so long, I couldn't hold on any longer. Everything faded…

0o0o0o0

**A/N- umm…in some point during this part of the chapter…probably the end…things get a little steamy between Seth and Mae so, beware.**

"Mae?" someone slapped the side of my face. "Mae!"

"Ugg." I groaned.

"MAE!" another hard slap.

I sat straight up. "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see the ever loveable Claudia. "Claud!" I shouted and hugged her as tight as I could.

She started making strange choking noises. "Can't…. breathe…" she panted. I quickly let her go.

"When did you get so strong." She whispered.

I smiled at her. "I don't know, I'm just happy to see you." I told her.

"Shh. Some of them are still in the castle!" she whisper-screamed.

"What does that mean?" I whispered back.

"Look, I saw Michael and some of his goons just went out to the garden talking about some ceremony during a new moon." She made a face. "What the hell happened to werewolves and FULL moons? Boy, this place is screwed up."

"I know…Hey aren't we all supposed to all be under a trance or something?" I asked her.

"Eh, I guess." She shrugged. "But, we are to cool for that."

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Sam, Seth, and I" she smiled. "And now I guess you."

Knowing Claudia, I already guessed we would be spying on the ceremony. I got up to get dressed and follow Claudia to wherever she saw them going when I realized that I had no clue what was going on or where I was.

I looked around me and noticed that I was in a small bedroom and my three suitcases were sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Claud…how did I get up here?" I asked.

"I think Seth carried you." She said. "Michael told everyone you had jet lag, but we knew he was put you in a trance. That shit head." She said, holding her iPod in one hand and twirling her headphones in the other like usual. I rolled my eyes.

"So, why are we the only ones that aren't in a trance?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." She said. "Sam thinks it's because we all had dreams, you know. For instance, I had a dream that everyone was bowing to Michael, and then he started beating them up. Let me tell you, it was pretty fricken hilarious at first…but not so much at the end. Sam and Seth had dreams similar to that." She said nodding. "How about you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had one of those." I whispered. "They killed Seth in front of me." I said shivering a little bit.

"Harsh." She said, throwing me some shoes, telling me to put them on, and before I could even wonder where she got them, she rushed me out of the door.

We snuck out the back door, trying our hardest not to creak the old wooden floors. We made our way down a bumpy cobblestone path, one that I normally would have tripped on. I guess I was full of adrenaline or something, because I was more agile than ever.

We walked as silently as we could, Claudia in the front, leading the way. "Hey!" someone whispered from in a bush. I opened my mouth to let out a small yelp but Claudia's hand was already there to cover it. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I know you to well." She whispered as Seth climbed out of the bushes. I sighed.

"Hey." I said.

He smiled at me "Not falling for their tricks." He stated. I nodded back at him. As I tuned my face to keep walking, Claud noticed the scar on the side of my face.

"Holy fricken hell!" she gasped, staring at my face. "Wow guys, Seth was right!" she said, still staring.

"Yeah, I know, I have a weird scar on my face, get over it." I rolled my eyes at here for what must have been the twelfth time tonight.

"It's so cool!" she said. "Does it hurt? Can I touch it?"

"No, and no, Claudia!" I said sternly. "Aren't we trying to spy here?"

"Right." She said intensely, locking her eyes straight forward. "This way." She said, waving her hand for us to follow. We left the cobblestone path and crawled through the bushes. Eventually we got closer and started to hear hushed voices.

"…not welcome…" I heard someone whisper.

My eyes widened. Claudia waved her hand from where she was crouching in the bushes. We crawled over and found a spot where we could hear them, but they couldn't see us.

One of the "goons" was arguing with Michael.

"I have it all under control, Brandon!" Michael shouted. "There are two of them that belong to me." He said. "The one we saved, and the feisty girl." He said. "Mae."

I froze and looked around. Claudia was frozen at the mention of Nick, I guessed. I looked at Seth with worried eyes. "I told you." He whispered.

Michael's goons looked at each other for a second, obviously stumped. "How do you know they belong to you?" one of them asked.

"I smell Dublin blood in the both of them." He explained. "My guess is that they are direct decedents from one of my great uncles. They are both of Alpha blood, probably second cousins or something, but we must not let them know that. Once I have them under my wing, we kill the mutts and their human friends." He said sternly.

I heard Claudia gasp a little bit, and I shut my eyes tight, hoping they didn't hear. I saw Michael turn around, and I guess so did Seth and Claud because we all ducked.

"Anyway, we must get on with the ceremony." Michael said, turning back around.

"Right." The goons said in unison.

Michael pulled out a very, _very_ large knife that I think would be classified under the "could-kill-me-in-one-swipe" family. Immediately, my hand flew over Claudia's mouth, just before she let out a gasp that surely would have given us away.

Michael started mumbling in Gaelic again as he lifted the knife up into the air. He grabbed the goon named Brandon's arm, and with one quick motion, Michael sliced his arm vertically, not quite enough to cut it off, but I could have guessed it reached the bone. I was glad a kept my hand over Claudia's mouth because, by her face, I could tell she was about to scream. We all turned our faces away from the scene.

"Spirit of the Dublin wolves," Brandon addressed through his pain. "Please accept this offering of my blood as payment for our immortality." He said, collapsing to the ground on his knees, mumbling.

"It will heal by morning, boy-o" The other goon comforted him.

"Shane, we must bow and pray with our brother." Michael said, and they also sunk to their knees and prayed.

I was watching intensely as they mumbled in their native language. The spiritual energy flowing between them was so immense, I could almost feel it. My legs wanted so badly to get up and join them, but my intuition told me different, and I wasn't taking chances. I closed my eyes and listened to their chances. In less than a split second, their mumbles stopped.

I opened my eyes to see them standing up and looking around. Had someone made a noise? I bet that's what it was, and I just didn't hear it because I was too focused on the beautiful mumblings. Claudia grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Once we were in the cover of the trees, we stood up and ran as fast as we could.

Claudia and I were panting like crazy when we stopped. Seth however was completely calm, like we didn't just run for our lives. I rolled my eyes at my extremely good looking, supernatural boyfriend.

"What the frick, Mae!?" Claudia bellowed.

"Huh?"

"What if there was more?" she yelled "You blew our cover."

"Yeah." Seth chimed in. "And, since when do you know Gaelic?"

I was so confused. "Since when do I know…What you are talking about!?" I said frantically.

Claudia and Seth exchanged a look. "Uh…babe?" Seth started.

"What?" I asked annoyed, sitting down on the closest rock.

"Hate to break it to you, but you were kind of speaking Gaelic." Claudia finished.

All noise seemed to stop. "I was?" I asked and they nodded in unison. I looked down at the ground and thought. For some reason, it wasn't too surprising; I mean I was pretty into it. "Oh" was all I said. Claudia sat down next to me. Her eyes started to droop. Seth yawned.

"It's okay." He said mid-yawn.

We all sat there for a while. Seth and I were staring at each other, deep in thought. I was dying to ask him what he was thinking, but not with Claudia here. She would just be annoying and make kissy faces at us like the fifth grader she still is. After a while Claudia got up.

"Well, I'm heading back to the castle." She said with a yawn. "You two love birds don't be out too late." She said, complete with kissy faces. I guess there was no escaping it. When she was well out of sight, Seth came over and sat next to me.

"There is no way your getting me back in that castle." I whispered.

He looked down and me and smiled sexily. "Fine then, we will just stay out here" he said. "all" _kiss_ "night" _kiss._ "long."

I despite the situation, my heart did not fail to drop to my toes. "The-that's fine with me." I whispered into his lips.

"Good, because it is more that fine with me." He said, and kissed me passionately.

After a few good kisses when we both were just a little bit more than turned on, I realized how cold I was. I shivered violently, and Seth held me tighter, and lets just say they way her…err…felt towards me was a little bit too obvious. We both blushed deeply and he let go of me.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

I looked at him and bit my lip, noticing that his shirt had somehow been removed. He looked beyond the barriers of sexy right now. To my udder embarrassment, I moaned a little bit looking at him. He smiled.

"You like?" he asked, wagging his eye brows.

I giggled at him and rolled my eyes. "Way to ruin a perfectly good moment." I groaned.

"Wait, you think we were having a moment?" he sounded shocked.

"Was it not…"I said, trying not to look at the still extremely noticeable bulge. "…obvious?"

He just smiled and looked at me like I was the cutest thing in the world, and I looked back at him like he was a god. If we were having a perfect moment before…this was a super moment. His eyes were forest green with sparks of yellow that played off his perfect tan skin. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that he was mine. I shivered again, and he pulled me close, not caring about his obvious…excitement. "I love you." I whispered.

His whole body seemed to shake, but this time, I don't think it was from anger. "Mae." He sighed making my heart skip a few beats. The way he said my name, it seemed to mean way more than "I love you". He leaned his head down and kissed me slowly until my heart seemed to melt to butter. We lay down on the forest floor which didn't seem too rocky when I was with Seth.

We kissed until I couldn't feel my lips anymore and every touch of his either set me on fire or sent an electric wave through my body. With me being so turned on like this, I knew that as long as he was touching me, I would never get to sleep. He would kiss my neck so lovingly, like he was being careful not to break me. It sent chills through me, and every time I shivered, he would think I was cold and pull me closer, only resulting in turning me on more. I was getting more and more fed up with his teasing, and I didn't know if I could take it anymore.

After a few more all too sexy kisses, I figured I had to do something. He kissed me a couple more times and turned his attention back to my neck. When that happened, I took my stand. I pulled him as close as I could, moaned and whispered something sexy in his ear. He stopped kissing my neck for a second, and pulled back to look me in the eyes. This is when I surprise myself. As he is staring into my eyes I kinda…put my hand…somewhere where I knew I couldn't go wrong. His eyes immediately widened and he gasped my name. I smile to myself.

Mission accomplished.

**Hehe! That was far, far too inappropriate! **

**Gee, I hope my parents never read this! **

**Sorry again for being late, and I hope this makes up for it!**

**REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE!!!**


	7. Stay Strong My Angel

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

**SORRY! **

**Really, I want to die, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate my guts!! I promise I will update more often from now on. I'm thinking of ending this story soon, though. I'm beginning to think that making a sequel was a really bad idea. I really don't have many ideas as to how this will end, and it's getting harder and harder to think. Please have faith in me, and I promise you won't be disappointed. **

**ALSO, I have had this idea for my FanFiction for a while, and I just wanted to share it with you guys.**

**I WANT TO DO:**

**1 OCC (Truth and Change)**

**1 EdwardXBella (Everything Happens For a Reason or "EHFAR")**

**1 JakeXNessie (Coming after Change and EHFAR are over)**

**1 OCC Imprint Story (Finding Me, even though it's not mine anymore) **_**I'll probably do another one.**_

**AND**

**1 All human (No clue when that is going to happen)**

**After those stories are done, I will probably start the cycle all over again. **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (FINALLY)**

_Disclaimer :Twilight is not mine…much to my dismay._

**Chapter 6: Stay Strong, My Angel**

As my eyes opened, I realized that my clothes were covered in dirt, leaves, and a fresh helping of morning dew. Looking past the thick covering of tress, I could see the fog rolling over the hilly terrain.

I sighed and rolled over, facing Seth. He was still asleep, of course. I kissed his cheek, and he made an irritated noise. I laughed and rolled over, facing the foggy hills again. After staring for a minute or two at the beautiful scenery, I realized that there were figures moving towards me, submerged in the fog. I automatically recognized them as wolves. Panic flowed through my veins.

"Seth!" I shook him violently.

"Unngh…pancakes?"

"No, Seth!" I shook him harder. "Crazy Irish werewolves."

His eyes slowly opened. "Whatd' you say?" he muttered groggily."

I groaned. "Look Seth!" I pointed at the multiple werewolves running at up through the fog.

"Crap!" Seth shouted, now wide awake. He ran into the woods, and seconds later I heard to familiar sound of phasing. He ran past me towards the pack of wolves. I hid behind a rock, fearing what would come next. Squinting into the fog, I could see Seth slow down and join the pack of wolves running towards me. _What is he doing!_

I hid myself behind the rock where I was sure they couldn't see me. The only sound was my shallow breaths, and a few animals in the woods. Eventually those sounds were joined with the sounds of footsteps. _ Or should I say paw-steps?_

"Mae, its just us." I recognized Jake's voice.

_Oh thank god!_ I stood up, facing them. "So, what is going on?"

Jake was the only one in human form. The rest of them looked stressed and high strung. I realized Jake's face was clouded with worry and fear. He didn't answer me.

"What happened?" I asked with sudden urgency.

"They are looking for you, Mae."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know. They have everyone else held hostage, and they are combing the woods for you." He said, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What else?" I pressed.

"Nick joined them." He stated, looking down at the ground.

I sat down on the rock, trying to steady myself. "Crap." I took a few shallow breaths. "What do we do?"

"Well, the Cullens are on their way…"

"Wait?" I interrupted. "Why do the Cullens need to be here?" When the Cullens became involved, it usually meant serious business.

He sighed again. "We have to hide in the woods, Mae. We think they want to kill you." He shook his head. "If they try to hurt you, we won't be able to stop them on their own. We need some vampire power."

It was quiet for a minute.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well, first, I need you to get on Seth's back so that we can take you as far into the woods as possible." Jake explained.

I nodded, still in disbelief. I walked over to Seth, who nodded at me, and bent down. I got on his back and held on as tightly as I could.

"Ready?" Jake asked, looking back at me.

I nodded again.

Jake took a running leap and phased, charging into the woods. I took one last look at the medieval castle as Seth took off. Watching it disappear, I realized that my family and friends were being held hostage there, and I don't know if they would live or not. My heart started pounding in my chest. Seth seemed to notice. He turned around to look at me, worry written all over his face.

If I was worried before, it was nothing compared to what happened next.

Seth was still looking at me, not paying attention to where he was going. Therefore, he didn't see the giant oak tree coming up on him fast.

My eyes widened.

My hear t stopped.

I scream.

0o0o0o0o0

"She's losing too much blood!" someone shouted.

My eyes were closed and I all I could see was pulsing red behind my eyelids. I wanted to ask who was losing blood, but suddenly, I was hit with a wave a pain that seemed to come from everywhere. The scream that I let out was ferial and primal. I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything but the pain.

"Oh my god! She's awake." Someone shouted. "How is she awake?"

I scream over and over again.

"I have to get this bone back in place." Someone said with extreme urgency.

I hear a bone crack, followed by a wave of pain that was at lease ten times worse than the pain I was experiencing already. It stole my voice, and instead of screaming, I felt my whole body go numb and slip unto darkness…

_It was comforting and numbing. It was dark and lonely. It pulled me into an ocean of calm. It was warm and inviting. It enticed me. It scared me._

_I knew somehow knew that I couldn't let myself fall. I fought as hard as I could. I wouldn't lose; even if I had to feel that pain again. Fighting it became harder and harder as I felt wave after wave of numbness wash over me. _

_I slowly slipped under._

0o0o0o0o0

**Seth POV**

Werewolf vs. Tree.

Tree won.

Strange, isn't it?

What's stranger is that the tree was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling listening to Mae screaming in pain as Jake tried to keep the gash in her stomach from loosing too much blood.

When Jake snapped her leg back into place, the screaming stopped.

_Mae!_ I howled as loud as I could.

"Its okay, Seth!" Quil shouted at me. "Carlisle will be here soon."

I'm sure he thought I was howling in pain, and I was. But it was heart in pain, not my body. I started crying big werewolf tears, as I saw Jake listening for a heartbeat, then pounding on her chest, obviously trying to restart her heart. I cried out again as my heart squeaked and I could practically feel my world crashing in.

"Stay with me Mae!" Jake shouted as Sam held her stomach wound together, trying to stop the bleeding.

As soon as I smelled vampire, my heart swelled up with hope. _Carlisle can fix her,_ I told myself.

Right away, Carlisle took charge with Edward right by his side. Carlisle threw Edward a roll of gauze and told him to block the wound as he took over the job of restarting her heart. "Alice!" he called for her to bring him the blood they took from a nearby blood bank as soon as we called him. They aren't usually prone to stealing, but this was necessary.

He hooked the blood up to the needle and stuck it in her arm hastily and continued working on her heart. He asked Edward to switch positions with him when he started looking a little too thirsty. Carlisle blocked off the wound and made quick work of stitching her back up. As he moved to brace her leg Edward announced that she had a pulse.

The hope came back. She wasn't bleeding and her heart was beating on it's own. Aside from a broken leg, she would be fine. Carlisle braced her leg and told Edward to give her something for the pain and to keep monitoring her. He then came over to me. Quil informed him of my shattered rib, cracked muzzle, and the bone poking out my leg. Carlisle minced and injected something into my vein. I guessed it was pain medication, judging by the relief I felt.

He continued to work over me, as Edward helped Mae. I watched her the whole time, caring less about my injuries than hers. I watched Edward stitched up the minor gashes al over her body, and pump bag after bag of blood into her.

The rest of the Cullens were setting up tents behind us. As soon as Carlisle was done working on me, he went back to check on Mae, then to the tents speak with Jasper about their plans for Michael and his "goons". Emmett came over and picked up Mae carefully and brought her to a tent, then came back for me.

Mae and I were in the same tent, where I could see her and make sure she wasn't in any pain. I refused to close my eyes for a minute, and swore that as soon as I could phase, I would take care of her. I was disoriented, but sincere. I needed nothing more then to phase and hold her in my arms again.

I could feel myself drifting off, and I knew that the medicine had kicked in. I fought it as hard as I could, wanting only to stay awake keeping a loving eye on my angel, protecting her to the best of my ability. It wasn't long before I realized that I couldn't hold on. I whimpered as I slowly fell victim to the drug-induced sleep that was waiting for me. I got one last glimpse at Mae's battered face.

_Stay Strong, my angel._

**Thanks for at least reading. Please review and I promise that I'll update more often.**

**Kudos,**

**~Izzie**


	8. Freed

**Sorry, AGAIN for being so late. **

**Sorry this is a short one, I just wanted to get it up to you guys. **

**I know it may be a lot to ask, but I just like to know that people are still reading, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Much to my dismay.**

~Izzie

Chapter 7- Freed

**Mae's POV **

My vision was fuzzy, and my ears were ringing. I took gasping breaths as I tried to focus my vision on anything. I could see something green over my head. It was weird because the last thing I was seen was the sky, and the cover of trees. I turned to the side and saw a lump of brown. It looked like a wolf. My heart dropped. The wolf next to me is Seth. I gasped louder as my vision started to clear. Seth's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

I tried to call for help, but my voice was raspy, and my throat was closed up. It came out sounding like a muffled groan. I head footsteps nearby, but my eyes still weren't functioning properly. I kept trying to make noise, but it wasn't working. I blinked furiously, trying to get my eyes to focus.

When they did, I saw someone walking into the tent. The tiny figure and spiky black hair gave her away immediately. Alice. She smiled at me. He lips moved, but all I heard was muffled sounds. Everything felt so numb and distant. I could feel myself crying. Alice walked over to me and started fidgeting with a tube I was hooked up to. She was still talking. Slowly, her words started making sense.

"…going to be okay." She smiles.

I looked from her to Seth with pleading, questioning eyes.

"Like I just said, he's going to be fine." She gave me a re-assuring smile.

I sighed and laid my head back down on the pillow underneath me. I looked down to see that my shirt was bloody, and my leg was in a brace

"Alice…" I tried to croak as she walked away.

She turned around.

"What…?" I tried to say. "My stomach…my leg."

She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Mae, you're hurt pretty bad." She walked over and sat next to me.

"How…"

"You hit a tree." She started to explain. "A tough piece of bark went into your stomach and knocked you off Seth, which is how you broke you leg." She stopped, but I knew there was more. She just didn't want to say it.

With my voice resurfacing, I told her, "Don't spare anything, I want to know."

She hesitated with wary eyes before she continued. "Your heart stopped. Carlisle and Edward revived you and stitched up the gash in your stomach." She looked down at me again, and kept talking. "Seth has a few injuries too, and it could be a while before he can phase again."

He words seeped in slowly. I nodded my head, trying to process it.

"Mae," she started.

I looked up at her.

"What do you remember from before?" she asked.

I strained my memory. It was then I realized that I don't remember anything. I remember sneaking into the garden to spy on Michael, and falling asleep with Seth on the forest floor. I told Alice this and she looked at me skeptically.

"What do you remember of Claudia and Nick, your family?" she asked.

"They're back at the castle."

She nodded. "But, Mae, do you remember anyone telling you something about them while you were in the woods?" she probed.

I shook my head.

"They're being held hostage Mae. By Michael. Michael and his pack are looking for you, hunting you down."

I was speechless, but I had to be strong. I knew there was something else she wasn't telling me. "And?"

"Well…" she paused. "Nick is with them."

"I know that. You just said they were being held hostage."

She looked at me sadly. "No, Mae. I mean _with_ them, _one_ of them."

I got a strange feeling that I had been told this before. "Yeah, I think I remember." I said quietly.

Again, Alice looked at me with pity. She kissed my forehead, told me she was sorry and left the room. I looked at Seth. His eyes were tired and he looked troubled even in his dreams. I told myself he would be okay as my own eyes started to feel heavy again.

**Claudia POV**

Those freaks.

The put me in this cliché dungeon underneath the castle.

And, as if that wasn't scary enough, I'm trapped in here with a hysterical Claire who kept whining for "Quilly".

"Shut up." I moaned for the hundredth time.

"Where's Qu-il!"she shrieked.

I'd had enough. "I don't know where the frick Quil is, but he's NOT in this dungeon and you should be happy for that!"

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I could tell she was about to cry. "I guess you're right." She moaned. "I'm glad he's not in this horrible place, but I just want him with me." She sniffled.

As gushy and gross as that sounded, I realized that I felt the same way about Nick. I wondered where he was, and if he was safe. But, I still wanted him here with me. "I know the feeling." I told her.

We both jumped when the silence in the dungeon was disrupted with a bang followed by heavy footsteps heading toward our cell.

**Nick POV**

"We are so glad you have reconsidered."

I nodded, but inside I felt unsure.

He smiled. "Now, let's go over the plan."

He paced back and forth, running his hands along the spine of his books which were lined up on a wall-sized bookshelf.

"We already have you, now all we need is Mae." He said. "This is turning out excellently."

"Excuse me, but what do you need Mae for, exactly?" I asked politely.

"That is not of concern at the moment." He snapped. "And, once we have her, we can dispose of the rest."

I was taken aback. "Dispose?"

"Why, yes. What'd you expect we would do with them? We can't exactly let them free." He said as if it should be obvious.

"What…" I swallowed hard. 'What about my parents, and…and Claudia?"

He shook his head. "You are one of us now. You are where you belong. The time has come to leave those mutts and their human friends behind."

"But…Claudia…" I said. "I can't."

He growled at me. "You can, and you will." His eyes burned into mine as he switched into alpha mode. Against my will, my knees bent and I folded forward so that I was flat on the ground, bowing to him. "You live to serve me, to do what I wish." His voice commanded.

"Claudia." I said through my teeth. "I can't."

He released me, and picked something up from his desk. He turned around and saw it was a knife. "This will only hurt for a while." He told me. I tried to back away, but he grabbed my arm and ran the knife down it, pressing hard. I scream. I scream louder than I ever have. My vision blurred, and the last thing I could see was the blood gushing out of my arm like a waterfall.

…"_BOYS! Dinner!"_

_Those were the magic words. We all hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, waiting like good little boys. Emily smiled at us and put a large pan of lasagna and some bread rolls on the table. My mouth watered. Embry and Quil fought over the bread rolls while everyone else passed around the lasagna. _

_By the end of dinner, I was full, and the sun was coming through the window faintly. It was twilight and the autumn leaves were filtering in the rays so they came through the window in splotches. I was at peace…_

…_Sam had us running perimeters all night. I was stuck on duty with Seth, whose thoughts were filled with Mae as mine where filled with Claud. _

_Another voice was added to my head, and I heard Sam's alpha voice._

"_Go get some sleep kids, I'll send Paul and Jared." _

_Seth left immediately and I assumed he was in running distance to the reservation._

"_Nick" Sam's voice said "You have been doing great, this being your first week and all. And, I don't mean just wolf stuff. I mean how you are taking the whole transition, the Volturi threat, and all the girl drama." He said, with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm proud of you." He said, and phased back, leaving me alone in my head, just thinking…._

When I came to, I was on an uncomfortable bed. I blinked a few times and looked around. Brandon, one of Michael's goons, was sitting in the corner, dozing off.

I looked down at me arm. The scar was pink now, and it didn't hurt. I still felt groggy, and my vision was fuzzy.

The door opened, and Brandon jerked up straight. Michael walked in and slapped him in the back of the head. "You were supposed to be watching him" he growled.

"Sorry, sir." Brandon mumbled.

With this I noticed the stark difference between Sam and Michael.

Michael turned to me. "You will obey me from now on, understood." He said. He was using his Alpha voice. His eyes were commanding but, for once, I did not feel the need to do what he said.

I could not let him know.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Good, then are we clear?" his voice wasn't as commanding anymore.

"Crystal." I said. "But, may I ask a favor?" I surprised myself at how fast I had come up with this plan.

"You may." He said, suspiciously.

"Can I say goodbye to my imprint?"

He looked at me with pity. "I suppose."

I rejoiced inside. My plan would work.

"Brandon, go with him." Michael commanded, and Brandon started to get up.

"I'd rather go alone, sir." I insisted. "I would not want to show emotional weakness in front of my fellow pack members."

"Alright then." He nodded at me.

I thanked him and left the room. I would go to Claudia, and get her out. We would free the rest and meet up with the rest of the pack in the woods. We would hop on the next flight to Washington, and all would be as it should be.

I re-assured myself over and over again, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be that easy.

**PLEASE READ:**

**I really would like to see some reviews, but I don't blame you if you don't. **

**ALSO, **

**Everything Happens For a Reason, is really coming out to be a great story in my mind. Unlike Change, I have the plotline all planned out in my head, and there wont be any meaningless filler chapters. SO, if you liked Truth in its early stages than you will really like EHFR. **

**So please, you read AND review Everything Happens For a Reason. **

**Thanks ~Izzie **


	9. Opinions Please?

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTICE**

So, if you all haven't noticed, Change seems to be on a bit of a hiatus…

Really, I'd like to apologize to the few people who actually read Change. You might have guessed that I'm not the type of writer that should be making sequels. I'm only 16 and I have exams, friends, and of course I have to bother the hell out of my parents.

I was just thinking that Truth should have been the only story in the series, and I'm seriously considering just making a super long chapter (that might take me a while) to sum up how I wanted the story to end.

So, please give me your input on weather I should just put Change on hold for a while, or end it so that I can focus on Everything Happens For a Reason.

As you know, I only want to make my readers and reviewers happy so PLEASE give me your input on this, I would really appreciate it :)


End file.
